My Name Is Memory
by TooFastToLive-ToYoungToDie
Summary: Amelia DuVella has secrets. Secrets that rule her life. But she makes quite an impression on a particular Werewolf when she collapses in his arms on the brink of death. Will she let him be her destiny? Or will her haunting memories get in the forbid it?
1. I Just Wanna Run

**Hello fanfiction world, this is my first story so I'd LOVE YOU FOREVER if you read it and even more if you reviewed! So I really hope you enjoy, and the extended summary is below! (: **

***THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER BREAKING DAWN***

**16 year old Amelia DuVella arrives in La Push, making a quite an impression on the Quileute boys. One in particular, but this girl has got a lot of secrets and she doesn't need anyone interrupting her or getting in her way. But when a Werewolf tries to break down her walls and discovers her deepest secrets, will he stay by her side? Or is this outcast just too damaged?**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**ToFastToLive-ToYoungToDie**

_**Amelia's Point Of View**_

Chapter One

My heart pounded in my chest, beating so loudly that my head began to ache. My breath was haggard as memories swam round in my mind, engulfing all rational thinking and suffocating it until crazed panic ensued. I could still hear Dana's screams…the rip of material…my bones cracking…his merciless, dark eyes. I let out a whimper, where the fuck was I? I'd been running for hours, I couldn't stop, not until the thoughts stopped. Blood leaked through my T-shirt, I needed to get to hospital, I had already lost far too much blood. I heard a low rumble of voices as I fought my way through the sharp branches as they scraped across my skin, ripping my flesh. I tried to run faster, but ended up slowing down because of my wound.

"Sam…can you smell that…blood." A murmur echoed through the forest,

Shit. Shit. Shit. Were they working for him? Looking for me?

I couldn't defend myself now that I was on the brink of death,

"It's probably just an animal, come on; we have to meet the guys on the beach." The voices distanced themselves and I calmed but didn't slow down.

Suddenly, I burst through the trees and toppled onto somebody that felt like they were made of brick. I let out a scream as the bullet lodged itself deeper into my stomach and subconsciously dug my nails into the person's chest I had collapsed onto.

"Uh…Seth…you've got a girl on your chest…" A voice from above me snickered,

"Oh god, are you OK?" He asked while helping me up, "I'm sorry, I…"

But he stopped when I dropped to my knees again, I didn't even look at them. I yelped as my stomach convulsed in pain and blood drooled from my mouth and onto the sand.

"Holy shit!" A boy exclaimed,

"Hospital," I groaned, my whole body shaking violently.

After that, all the voices echoed as somebody swept me up, I heard the name 'Sam' again and a few others, but eventually I gave in to the sweet release of unconsciousness.

"You promised me that you wouldn't see him again, Dana." I whispered angrily, staring down at my clenched fists, "YOU PROMISED!"

"I'm s-sorry," She whimpered in-between sobs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME DANA! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID AND YOU TOOK HIS SIDE OVER MINE!" I screamed at her, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Amelia! I'm sorry! Please don't do this," She begged.

"I'm cleaning up your shit, that's what sisters do you STUPID, SELFISH LITTLE GIRL!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, "Why would you do this to me…?"

"I was trying to help…" She snivelled, trying to get off the hook for ruining our lives.

I let out a groan as the pain returned,

"Dana," I whispered. "Tyros…"

"She's waking up," A voice announced.

"Did you get the bullet out, Carlisle?" A heavier, more dominating tone asked.

"Indeed I did," The one named Carlisle smiled.

I opened my eyes slowly and winced as light beamed down from the bright hospital room light, but then a pale, blonde man blocked it.

I relaxed slightly, but the pain in my stomach grew as I tried to breathe in deeply.

"Hello, my names Carlisle, you're in Forks hospital in Washington. Can you tell me your name?" He asked softly in a voice I recognised as Carlisle's.

"A-Amelia…" I moaned and grimaced.

"And how did you get shot?" He inquired casually as if I was possibly going to answer him.

"I…I can't…I need to g-get out of here!" I ignored the blinding pain, pulled the needles that had been plunged into my wrists and stumbled out of bed, collapsing into someone's arms.

I stared up at the boy whom I'd fallen on and was pleasantly surprised, he had a cutely beautiful face, olive toned skin, Jet black cropped hair and an obvious Native American look about him. His chocolate brown eyes widened at me and his soft looking lips curled up into a smile, showing his dimples.

"Another one bites the dust…dun dun dun…" Someone murmured and they all sniggered, causing me to push away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, my hands trembling.

"Amelia, you need to rest if you want to heal quickly." The doctor advised as I lowered myself back into the bed,

"I just need to go home," I bit my lip, fighting back tears.

"Where's home?" The doctor sat on the edge of my bed, his eyes still on mine.

"Stop asking me all these questions!" I finally let tears break free and streak my cheeks, "I'll be gone as soon as I'm better, so none of this even matters!"

I cried into my hands,

A warm hand wrapped itself round my shoulder,

I looked up to see the cute boy,

"It'll be OK," He murmured.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could, my throat burning, as I slapped his arms away. "Who are you? Who are all of you?"

I gazed around, at the similar looking, native boys and girls, or…men and women.

"We trying to help, love." A kind looking women with a scarred face that still allowed her to be beautiful replied,

"I don't need help," I whispered. "I need to be alone…"

"Alright guys, let's give her some time." The dominant boy who's voice I remembered from yesterday as Sam,

The doctor stayed to re-inject the needles and then he left.

And I was left alone with my memories.

**Sorry it's pretty short but I promise the next one will be MUCH longer. So, love it? Hate it? Review please!**


	2. I Want You To Want Me

**Hey everybody, SOOOOO SORRY it's been a while but my mac got wiped and I had to wait a while to get a new one. But I'm back now and will be updating regularly :) So…yeah, thanks to:**

**Clumsyfurball7, The-Mourning-Kitty-Kat, iluvpyros, alliwantedwasyou and babycakescara for being my first reviewers, I hope ya'll haven't given up on me! And a note, Jake never left Sam's pack but he did imprint on Renesmee :D **

**Also, I've decided to start a playlist for this story :) **

**Playlist: Misguided ghosts – Paramore**

**-ToFastToLive-ToYoungToDie**

_**Seth's Point Of View**_

Chapter Two

I didn't want to leave her; it hurt not to look at her. But Sam's word goes so I was practically dragged out by Jacob and Brady,

"N'awww, little puppy's a big boy now!" Paul mocked, but I was too distracted to notice or react.

It all felt so surreal, like I was trapped in a dream, I knew people were talking to me but all I could think of was her, all I could feel was her pain, all I cared about was this girl I'd just met. The girl we saved. The girl that obviously still needed saving. But she didn't want my help, she didn't want me to do anything.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" I piped up,

To my surprise, everyone was silent for a moment, until Leah finally replied to me;

"Oh yeah, and if anything, it'll get worse…"

Sam and my sister exchanged a brief glance and I could feel the atmosphere change dramatically to unbearably tense.

"Um…don't wanna' make this worse, but you didn't really imprint Leah…it was more of…" Leah shot a dark glare at Colin and he stopped immediately.

To my sister, Sam was her imprint and I'm sure it hurt just as much.

But now, I wasn't concentrating on her.

Carlisle came out of the room quietly, so quietly I almost didn't notice, but when I did, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to her, Carlisle? You doctors have those weird machined who measure the angle of the bullet, DNA, whatever!" I exclaimed, "Did she tell you anything? I need to know!"

"Seth, she didn't do this to herself if that's what you're thinking," Carlisle shook his head, "And right now, you know just as much as me, she refuses to tell me anything. It's up to the chief of medicine, but until she tells us, I doubt we'll be able to discharge her. And if she still refuses over the next 48 hours, we may have to contact the police."

"Yeah, because Charlie Swan is very intimidating," Jared scoffed sarcastically.

Everyone stared at him until Carlisle began to speak again;

"But right now, she needs to rest; she lost a lot of blood and has cracked several ribs. She was very lucky, I'll keep you updated." And with that Carlisle walked away,

I walked towards to door and peered through the window,

"Nice choice, you picked the difficult one," Embry snickered, appearing behind me.

"She's pretty though," Emily murmured.

"Amelia," I whispered her name to myself with a small smiled, "beautiful."

"That's just creepy, Seth," Quil interjected.

"What's even creepier is the fact that you guys are crowding round the door," Brady noted.

"Shut up," I muttered, gazing at the beautiful girl with flame red curls and sea blue eyes.

My heart twisted when I saw new tears roll slowly down her cheeks,

"I can't take this," I groaned, turning around to lean against the door, "She's crying and I can't help her."

"Well why don't you stop being a pussy, and go in there and demand that she tells you everything and she falls in love with you, then you live happily ever after as two very dysfunctional teenagers." Jacob grinned,

"Genius," I replied in a mono-tone.

"Go back in," Sam finally spoke.

"What?" I frowned,

"Go in," Sam shrugged, "Alone, try to talk to her, we don't want the police getting involved, so why don't you try and bring her round."

"R-really?" I stammered, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Then you're persistent," Brady put both hands on my shoulders, "You annoy this girl, follow her day and night until she gives you a pity date, then you swoop in and go all Titanic on her ass!"

"And who says romance is dead?" Colin sniggered,

"Just do it," Paul opened the door and pushed me inside.

Shit.

She was staring at me like I was crazy,

Was I crazy?

"What are you doing in here? I told you to leave!" She whimpered,

"Please, just hear me out, OK?" I put my hands up in surrender,

"Did the doctor send you in?" She croaked,

"No, no one sent me, I'm just worried about you, I saw you crying…" I took a few steps forward.

She didn't try to wipe her tears away, she met my eyes and locked onto me and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Seven beats.

"You don't know me, you don't have to be worried…" She mumbled, "I'm not saying anything, I'm not telling anyone what happened."

"I'm not asking you too," I tried to be indirect with my attempt to gain information, plus I just needed to hear her voice again, to know her. "C-can I sit down…?"

"Do whatever the hell you want," She muttered, finally breaking eye contact with me.

I slid into the chair beside her bed,

"So…how old are you?" I asked,

She looked at me, but she didn't answer.

"What's your favourite band?" I needed to get her to talk to me,

"Why are you asking me this?" She settled back in her pillow,

"I want to take your mind off whatever it is that's going on," I leant in and rested my elbow on the edge of the bed.

When she didn't reply again, I really didn't think she would answer any of my questions.

"Muse."

"What?" I whispered,

"Muse, my favourite band," She stared down at the needles in her arms.

"Nice choice," I grinned, "I'm Seth by the way, you're Amelia?"

She nodded once,

"Where you from?" I continued,

"A while away," she sighed.

"Amelia, I don't mean to scare you, but I heard the doctor talking about calling the police," I admitted.

"Let him," She finally met my eyes again.

"But…" She interrupted me.

"I'm not saying anything," She snapped.

"What can be that bad that you can't tell anyone?" I put my hand on hers, but she ripped it quickly away.

"You wouldn't understand, Seth," She breathed.

I feel like a teenage girl thinking this but….

I love the way she says my name.

"Try me," I dared her.

"I don't have too," She growled. "I want you to leave now, Seth,"

"But, Amelia…" She cut me off again.

"Just go, and don't come back, because I won't be here."


End file.
